Fierceteeth
Fierceteeth is a female NightWing and Starflight's half-sister. She is the daughter of Farsight, but her father remains unknown. She is the main protagonist in Prisoners. Fierceteeth is two years older than Starflight. She and Strongwings appear to be "an odd couple", as described by Sunny in The Brightest Night. She was very likely going to be a NightWing general under the rule of King Darkstalker, until he was turned into Peacemaker by Kinkajou. Personality Just like her name implies, Fierceteeth is very fierce and bold and is typically hostile towards everyone, even those she has feelings towards, like Strongwings. Like several other NightWings, she is shown to be arrogant and proud, believing in the superiority of her tribe. As shown in "Prisoners", ''she is very cunning and ambitious. However, she does seem to have a softer side, as shown through her story about Strongwings. She has also been holding a grudge against Starflight ever since she was little, despite the fact that it was not his fault, so she has a tendancy to find blame in others. However, if her plan had worked and the Dragonets of Destiny were killed, she claims she would still find a way to keep him alive. Biography The Dark Secret Fierceteeth was among the young NightWings that Starflight met on his first night on the NightWing island. She explained that they were related through their mother, who was later confirmed to be Farsight, but didn't try to interact with Starflight in any way other than wishing he was dead as she thought she would make a better Dragonet of Destiny, saying that he was weaker and younger. When the volcano erupted, she chose to accept Queen Glory as her new queen in order to be allowed into the Rainforest Kingdom, though it became apparent that being let into the Rainforest was the only reason Fierceteeth accepted Glory as her queen when she soon kidnapped Sunny and was shown to be plotting against the RainWings. The Brightest Night During the confusion caused by Starflight's injury, Fierceteeth, Strongwings, and Preyhunter kidnapped Sunny. They planned to sell her to Princess Burn in order to gain an army to take the Rainforest Kingdom for the NightWings. However, Sunny escaped and followed after them, even managing to steal the Obsidian Mirror from Preyhunter while the three NightWings slept, with surprising ease. To try to stall them, Sunny wrote a eerie warning on a rock. Strongwings believed it was Darkstalker, but Fierceteeth did not. Despite these setbacks, the three NightWings, with Sunny still following, made their way to the Scorpion Den, hoping to recruit a SandWing messenger. They were instead arrested by the Outclaws, and Preyhunter was killed by their leader, Queen Thorn. They were then indefinitely locked in a jail in the Kingdom of Sand by Thorn, presumably for kidnapping her daughter. ''Prisoners Fierceteeth was in Thorn's dungeon with Strongwings. She scribbles notes to Saguaro, a large, intimidating female SandWing guard with a scar over her heart. In her first story, Fierceteeth talks about the hatching of Starflight and how much her mother would stare and hope at the egg, waiting for it to reveal the dragonet. Fierceteeth was only two then. Soon Morrowseer comes storming in, and growls at Farsight to hand over the egg. Fierceteeth hears and immediately asks Morrowseer if she could take the egg's place, but he refuses and rushes off with the egg. From then on, Fierceteeth started pretending Morrowseer was her father and following him around, hoping to get a chance to visit the mainland, but this unfortunately never happened to her. In her second story, Fierceteeth states how she met Strongwings, and why they were a couple and she will never leave him. One day after class, Fierceteeth met Strongwings after he exploded one of Mastermind's experiments and got thrown out of the lab. They sneak off to the rainforest and are subsequently caught. But when Fierceteeth gets blamed, Strongwings defends her and insists that it was all his idea. Fierceteeth realizes that he values and loves her, so she decides to get into a partnership with him for the rest of their lives. Moon Rising It was mentioned by Qibli that Thorn had been planning to send her and Strongwings back to Glory as her prisoners. ''Winter Turning While Glory, Winter, and his friends are talking, Glory tells Winter that there are two prisoners she should take care of, but Thorn had agreed to hold them in her prison for now. In the epilogue, a NightWing dragonet, presumably Mightyclaws, thinks about a secret letter he got from his friends about escaping Thorn's prison, most likely Fierceteeth and Strongwings. This theory makes sense, however, in ''Moon Rising, Qibli seems to believe they were sent to Glory. He may have simply not been informed of Glory and Queen Thorn's agreement. Talons Of Power Tsunami mentioned to Sunny that some prisoners had escaped from Queen Thorn's prison. This may have been Fierceteeth and Strongwings. Fierceteeth, Strongwings, Saguaro, and two unknown SandWings attempted to kill Queen Glory. Darkstalker stops them from killing Glory and says to Glory that he "accidentally" killed one of the SandWings which he lied about and enchanted him to go give Vulture a message (Darkness of Dragons page 104). Fierceteeth, Strongwings, Saguaro and the other SandWing are put in the RainWings' new prison. In the morning, Darkstalker sets Fireceteeth free and promotes her to a court member. Darkness of Dragons Qibli and Moonwatcher are dumbfounded when Darkstalker introduces them to Clearsight. However, Moon notices she acts differently and states "she has the personality of a sun-dried tomato." Suspicious, they secretly watch Darkstalker enchant Fierceteeth to act and look like Clearsight. But after many failed attempts, he eventually gives up, knowing she won't ever be the same dragon he loved. In the epilogue, it was stated that once again, she wanted to make herself queen of the NightWings, but the NightWings seemed to realize that it was not so much of a disaster to have a RainWing as a queen. It is unknown if she is back on trial for she hasn't paid for her crimes yet. Relationships Starflight Despite learning Starflight is her half-brother, she shows absolutely no concern or cares for him. There have been several times that she clearly wished he would die. She believes that she would have made a better Dragonet of Destiny, and is jealous of how he was able to grow up on the mainland. She considers him useless, and a terrible Dragonet of Destiny and NightWing. However, in Prisoners she stated that although she would kill the other Dragonets of Destiny if her plan worked out, she would not kill Starflight because "you can't waste a NightWing", even though he betrayed their tribe. Fierceteeth hoped that someday Starflight could be "fixed". Strongwings Fierceteeth and Strongwings share strong romantic feelings. Sunny thought that they were an odd couple, for even though Strongwings was so much stronger and bulkier, he was very obedient towards Fierceteeth, and lets her order him around. She's still quite hostile or harsh towards him when he messes up or snores too loudly, but we still get a sense that she cares for him, as she calls him, "the only dragon I can trust in all of Pyrrhia". Mastermind Although he becomes her mother's partner eventually, Fierceteeth is shown to have seen him as nothing more than a loud scientist and an annoying, blabbering teacher. Family Tree Quotes "Because it should have been me. I would have been perfect for the prophecy. I would be brilliant at saving the world. I would also have been brilliant at leading the other dragonets, proving that NightWings are the best tribe, and making sure things happened exactly as we wanted them to." - In Prisoners "I'm the dragonet with no destiny!" - In Prisoners "It's very simple. We don't like our queen. You don't like your queen. Together we eliminate them, and then our tribes can go back to ignoring each other forever." - ''To Saguaro in her notes ''"But I deserve to be free. Everything I did, all my so-called "crimes," were for the good of my fellow NightWings. I was trying to find us an ally who would restore our power. I was trying to save us from being controlled by another tribe. I was trying to make sure we had a real home of our own!" - In Prisoners "Weak. I'd have him sent back, too." - In The Dark Secret "Yes, this is the touching family reunion part. Same mother, different fathers, we assume. How do you feel? Ill? Very ill? Dying, perhaps?" - To Starflight in''The Dark Secret'' "I'll take it. That'd be even better than being in the prophecy. If that RainWing can be queen, why not me? I'm bigger than her." - In The Brightest Night "This is happening right now? Brilliant." ''- About the Obsidian Mirror ''"Not too impressed with your intelligence, are they?" - To Sunny "Why wouldn't we go straight to Burn's stronghold?" - In The Brightest Night "Shut up!" - To Strongwings "It's my heart. I can put whoever I want in there." - About Strongwings' relationship with her. "It turned out Strongwings' idea of a distraction was conking someone over the head." - ''In ''Prisoners Trivia * Fierceteeth was the first Winglets protagonist and POV. * Fierceteeth's Winglets was the first and only book in Wings of Fire to be written in letters from one dragon to another during the whole book. * Fierceteeth could be considered an antagonist due to her plans to take over being the queen of the rainforest from Glory. * She was part of Darkstalker's court before he became Peacemaker. * Fierceteeth was enchanted to become Clearsight by Darkstalker before Moonwatcher made him turn her back. * She was most likely the one who gave Morrowseer the idea to have backup prophecy dragonets. Gallery Typical NightWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical NightWing (colored), by Joy Ang NightTransparent.png|A typical NightWing (lineart), by Joy Ang German nightwing.jpg|A typical NightWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold set_fire_to_the_rainwing.png|Fierceteeth burning Glory IMG_20160415_135215.jpg|Fierceteeth by RainWing Artist fierceteeth_by_stilltyrex-daqzore.jpg|Fierceteeth by stilltyrex|link=http://stilltyrex.deviantart.com/art/Fierceteeth-649996826 NightWing Sigil.png|NightWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing wings_of_fire__fierceteeth_x_strongwings_by_iron_zing-db9nr0z.png|Fierceteeth and Strongwings, by iron-zing 43322.png|Fierceteeth by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Fierceteeth-713761052 Fierceteeth.png|Fierceteeth by QueenClam Fierceteeth By Somefinch.png|Fierceteeth By Somefinch on DA Fierceteeth ref.png|Fierceteeth Reference by Drachen Hybride the_true_queen_of_the_night_by_seascraper_dcsog7m-pre.png|Fierceteeth by Seascraper de:Fierceteeth fr:Mordante pl:Ostrozęba Category:Characters Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:ToP Characters Category:Prisoners Characters Category:Mentioned in MR Category:Mentioned in WT Category:Antagonists Category:POVs Category:DoD Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Mentioned in EP